


玩弄 [大倉忠義x赤西仁x龜梨和也] (全) H

by mandykei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykei/pseuds/mandykei





	玩弄 [大倉忠義x赤西仁x龜梨和也] (全) H

「唔嗯……」龜梨慢慢張開雙眼，想要伸手去揉的時候卻雙手都拉不過來「呃？」轉過頭去看，才發現雙手都被分別拷在床架了，而雙腿也被大大的分開了，但卻沒有綁著「怎麼……」  
幾乎被脫至全裸，龜梨看下去只見到自己穿著赤西之前買給自己的蕾絲內褲。  
「不錯吧？」坐在一旁的沙發，赤西托著下巴，看著自己在床上躺著的寶貝老婆這樣被綁著的美麗畫面。  
點點頭，忠義蹺起了二郎腿，坐在赤西旁邊的他也在欣賞著這煽情的畫面。

[sell=1]「那就去玩玩吧？」赤西先走到床邊去，手在撫摸著那細滑的腿「果然把毛都剃掉是對的……」靠過去細細的親吻著，赤西很喜歡龜梨的腿。  
忠義也跟著過去在另一邊坐，手撫上了龜梨的胸口，玩弄著那小小的櫻桃「小小的真可愛……」彎下腰輕舔，之後更以牙齒來磨蹭，讓它變得濕潤，變成成熟的果實。  
「你們……」龜梨不明白為什麼會出現這樣的情況，他就只記得剛才喝了赤西給自己的飲料，之後便在他的懷中沈沈的睡去了「怎麼這樣……」害怕的看著赤西，龜梨不明白忠義為什麼會在這裡「快放開我啦！」如果只是赤西的話他還可以理解，但現在竟然多了一個人……  
赤西把龜梨的一條腿拉起放到肩膀上親吻他的大腿內側，手也覆上了他的分身。隔著那蕾絲質料，令龜梨變得更敏感「才不可能……難得看到這麼可愛的和也。」微笑著說，赤西拿了潤滑劑來，直接倒在內褲上，並且揉搓著他的分身。  
因為赤西的動作而抖了一下，敏感的龜梨扭動著身體來躲避「不……」看到不停地在自己胸前作惡的忠義，龜梨覺得很害羞，畢竟他都未被赤西以外的人碰過「大倉君……你放開我……」  
忠義抬頭看了看龜梨害羞的可愛樣子，便靠過去扶著他的臉「跟可愛的小亮不一樣的妖艷……」吻上了龜梨的唇瓣，忠義開初只是溫柔的親吻著，因為龜梨死命的緊閉著雙唇不讓他把舌頭伸進來。  
看到這的赤西，輕皺著眉「小龜這樣可不行喔……」一下子把手指插入龜梨的體內，這令他不得不叫了出來，此時忠義也很配合地立即把舌頭伸進他的口中，吸吮著他口中的蜜液和挑逗他的小舌。  
「唔嗯……」龜梨不明白赤西為什麼要這樣做，而他都害怕到快要哭了。吻後，龜梨大口大口的喘息著，因為忠義剛才吻到他快沒氣了「小仁……是不要我了嗎……」所以才這樣找別的男人一起來上他。  
「不是喔。」摸了摸龜梨的臉頰，赤西微笑著說「我很愛很愛和也喔。」把龜梨的內褲拉下，因為他看到龜梨的分身已經完全被撐起了「所以才要找別人一起來讓和也快樂喔。」  
擠出了更多的潤滑劑在龜梨的身上，赤西讓他變得黏答答的看起來更加色情。忠義走到旁邊的櫃子去，看著裡面的玩具「好像都不錯嘛……」拿了幾個放到床上，忠義拿起了夾子來夾著龜梨的乳首，並且開了連著的震蛋。  
「啊嗯！」龜梨弓起了背，但無奈雙手被綁著他沒法掙扎「會……會痛……」淚眼汪汪的看著忠義，像是在向他求救一樣。  
忠義回望著他，但也只是對他笑了笑而已「等下就會變舒服囉。」拿了一個自慰器，之後忠義便插進龜梨體內，突如其來的入侵令他覺得不適，並且痛苦得很。  
「你這樣玩和也會壞掉的啦。」赤西皺眉看著忠義的動作，但卻拿著自慰器，慢慢的在龜梨的體內進去，並倒下潤滑劑「我來讓和也習慣喔……放心吧。」  
伸手到龜梨的分身去，忠義不停的套弄著「要不要先讓他射一次？」看到龜梨的幼嫩因為疼痛而委靡，忠義便過去含住他的幼嫩，一邊吸吮著舔弄，隨後更擺動著頭，讓它挺立。  
「和也可是很敏感很快射的呢……」看著忠義幫他口交，赤西就知道龜梨在這三重的刺激下很快便會發洩。  
「不……」龜梨搖著頭，身體因為快感而顫抖，而且赤西熟識他的敏感點，所以感到體內的震動器老是往他的前列線撞去「快……快不行了……」擺動著腰肢，龜梨也不管得現在是誰在碰他了「仁……仁……」  
聽到愛人的呼喚，赤西去吻著龜梨的唇瓣，而且手上的動作也越來越快。感到龜梨快要射了的時候，忠義卻鬆開了他，這令龜梨嗚咽了一聲並奇怪的看著他。  
「怎麼停了下……」按捺不住身體的慾望，龜梨只知道現在自己很想要，也不管是誰讓他得到快感了。  
解開了龜梨的雙手，忠義惡質的笑著「龜梨君自己去摸吧？」把龜梨的雙腿拉開成M字型，把他的雙手拉到分身及要他自己抓著後面的震動器抽插「乖乖的做吧？」  
哀怨的看了看赤西，之後看著忠義的笑容，想要得到快感的龜梨，像是著魔似的照著忠義的說話去做「嗄啊……」  
看到這樣的龜梨，赤西微微嚇到了，因為他叫龜梨這樣做的時候，龜梨都不會理會他，看來是因為他知道忠義喜歡的不是他，再求他也沒有用，因為他不會像赤西這樣心軟。  
脫下了褲子，忠義跪在龜梨的旁邊，套弄著自己的分身「來含住它吧？不然就繼續綁著你的雙手喔。」  
乖乖的張開小嘴，龜梨舔著忠義的分身頂端，之後便含住他慢慢擺動自己的頭。  
「這邊也要啦……」赤西則跪在另一邊，也脫掉了褲子，套弄著已經挺立的分身，在戳龜梨的臉頰「小龜……」像是在發小孩子脾氣一樣，赤西不滿龜梨只顧著照顧忠義那邊。  
感到赤西的分身不停地在戳他，龜梨便轉了過去，含住他的分身，而手上的動作也越來越快「好……好棒……」含糊的說著，龜梨過了會便已經發洩了，所以靜靜的躺著，動也不想動了。  
「不可以不動啦。」赤西扶著龜梨的頭，隨後便擺動著腰肢，在龜梨的口中抽插「和也的嘴巴還是一樣棒……」  
忠義看到他們這樣笑了笑，因為他覺得赤西呷醋的樣子很有趣，不過他都不介意，反正還有下面的嘴巴。  
把在龜梨體內的震動器拉了出來，忠義看到他明顯的動了一下「也就是已經撐開了囉？」把三根手指伸進去，忠義不停地用力翻攪著，讓含著赤西分身的龜梨不停地發出著含糊不清的呻吟，這令他更加興奮「那我就用這邊的嘴巴好了……」  
讓龜梨坐起來，忠義讓他的雙手在後面撐著床，手指在龜梨的體內抽插，龜梨不停地擺著腰「啊……啊……那樣會想要射的……」  
「那我就直接進去好了。」換成是把自己的分身插進去，忠義擺動著腰身，很輕易的便完全插了進去。  
赤西站在龜梨的上面，要龜梨把臉抬起，從上在龜梨的口中抽插著「等下換我喔。」因為他們說好要輪著玩的。  
「知道啦……反正你不是隨時也能玩嗎？」忠義就聽過赤西會在休息的空檔在工作的地方跟龜梨做愛了，所以認為赤西早已經把龜梨吃得乾乾淨淨了。  
因為忠義的進入而顫抖，而二人的對話令他更加害羞，但他現在沒法說話，也不能作些什麼來反抗。第一次被赤西以外的人進入，龜梨很不習慣，不管是形狀和姿勢都跟赤西喜歡的不同「嗚嗯……」上面和下面的嘴巴同時被進出抽插著，龜梨對著前所未有的感覺覺得很很怪異。  
「小龜真可愛……」伸手去套弄龜梨的分身，忠義覺得他粉粉嫩嫩的很可愛，跟亮的不一樣「而且很緊很舒服喔……」  
赤西停下了動作，換成是坐在龜梨的後面抱著他「當然，我可是很疼愛和也的耶……」吻著龜梨的耳垂，赤西的雙手在玩弄著龜梨的乳首。忽然用力一扯，龜梨的口中發出了甜蜜的呻吟「很棒吧？」  
點點頭，忠義把龜梨的雙腿，壓到他的胸口，從上至下的進入「剛才那下緊緊的縮了耶……」因為赤西的動作，龜梨敏感的甬道剛才緊緊的收縮，令忠義覺得很舒服。  
「不……不要這樣……」抓著赤西的手，沒想到赤西反而跟他十指緊扣「我不要被仁以外的人進入……」像是求援似的看著赤西，龜梨都落下淚來了。  
「和也說謊……」赤西撫摸著龜梨的身體「明明都有反應了，還在扭腰耶……」畢竟赤西最清楚龜梨的身體了，而且他也不介意。  
被赤西這麼一說，龜梨才留意到自己的身體正在隨著忠義的抽插而擺動著，而且也對他的動作有反應了「仁……」吻上了赤西的唇，龜梨始終覺得這樣很有罪惡感。  
「原來龜梨君喜歡被像是女人似的幹著啊……」微笑著說，忠義靠過去舔龜梨的臉頰，隨後更去咬他的下巴，讓他的身體變得更加興奮。  
「別……別動這麼快……」龜梨看著忠義，過烈的快感令他的胸口不停的起伏「和也會壞掉的……」看了看赤西，龜梨像是要報復似的笑了笑「誰叫大倉君的比小仁大……」伸手去摸忠義的臉頰，龜梨魅惑的說著。  
看到龜梨這樣子，忠義也對他笑了笑「那龜梨君也跟我回家好了……」靠過去跟龜梨在空中舌吻，像是刻意做給赤西看似的。  
「和也……」赤西見到這樣覺得情勢好像有點不對，便說也沒說的抬起龜梨的臉，給他一個深吻，以免他的愛人真的是跟別人走了。  
只是配合著龜梨的忠義看到赤西真的上勾便笑了笑，像是對換似的，龜梨刻意夾緊他的小穴。感覺到這的忠義，想也沒想便加快了下身抽插的速度，直到在龜梨的體內發洩了在停下來。  
把龜梨拉了起來，赤西二話不說便要他坐在自己的上面「要由小龜來動喔。」像是在為剛才的事生氣似的，赤西抓著龜梨的俏臀，便把分身插進了剛剛才被忠義拓展過的分身。  
抓著赤西的肩膀，一進一退的令龜梨覺得很害羞「要……要我這樣動……？」雖然剛才都跟忠義做過了，但還是有別人在。  
「那小龜是不要動嗎？」偏著頭看龜梨，赤西嘗試著去哄他，而且也抱著龜梨在慢慢地動著「和也是不想跟我做喔？」  
抱起龜梨的雙腿，忠義就這樣把他轉過來「你再不動的話，赤西君會生氣吧？」笑了笑，忠義站了起來「上面的嘴巴也不可以停下來。」  
從後抱著龜梨，赤西吻了吻他的脖子「和也要乖乖的動……」  
被二人這樣哄著，龜梨靠過去含住了忠義的分身，之後也在緩緩地擺動著腰，讓二人的慾望不停地進出自己的身體「嗚唔……」赤西的手在套弄著龜梨的分身，已經發洩了兩次的他都覺得累了，但他們還是不願意放過他「仁……」鬆開了忠義的分身，龜梨伸手去套弄著「別弄了……」只是被他們進出的話，龜梨還說不定可以忍耐一下，不會這麼快就洩，但被他們一直這樣弄，龜梨怕自己又會很快便射了，因為他知道赤西和忠義不會這麼快便放過自己。  
赤西也知道龜梨的體力是到哪裡的，所以便沒有繼續套弄龜梨的幼嫩「那和也要陪我們玩到最後……」吻了吻龜梨的臉頰，赤西扶著他的腰讓他更好動作。  
輕撫龜梨的髮絲，忠義笑了笑「龜梨君上面和下面的嘴巴都很棒呢……是赤西君教得好吧？」  
「你小心被亮聽到呷醋……」赤西開玩笑的說著，不過亮也不可能會知道，因為他們就知道亮在大阪，而忠義要來東京拍劇，所以才能安排今天這事。  
待分身上的東西都被龜梨舔得乾乾淨淨後，忠義便繼續去拿玩具來玩。拿了兩顆震蛋來綁在龜梨的分身上，本來他想反抗的，但赤西卻幫忙抓著龜梨的手，還要他乖乖的別動。  
分身不停的被刺激著但又不能發洩，令龜梨覺得很難受，但腰身卻不自覺的擺動得更害「不……不行……」放蕩的呻吟著，龜梨已經被情慾支配著他的身心「這樣和也會壞掉的……」向後靠在赤西的身上，龜梨握著忠義的肩膀，用力地往赤西的下身撞去，想要得到更多更多的快感，也想要擺脫那令他瘋狂的兩顆小東西。  
看到龜梨這樣妖媚的扭動著他的身體，忠義覺得他很美「難怪會令赤西君瘋狂……」看著那依然夾著他的乳首的小震蛋，忠義笑著把它開到最大。  
「和也……和也想射……」龜梨仰起頭呻吟著，抓著忠義的的手也越來越用力「求……求求你們……」難受的說著，龜梨忍受不了這樣的挑逗。  
赤西靠前要龜梨跪在床上，重新拿回主導權，夾著乳首的震蛋也吊在半空中，因為赤西的抽插而晃動著。  
「可沒有這麼快……」赤西加快下身的動作，令在他身下的愛人嬌吟連連「不是說了和也要待我們玩夠才可以休息嗎？」  
「我會的……」本來撐著床的雙手，因受不住後方快速的動作而趴在床上，腰身不是因為被赤西抓著，一定也貼到床上了「再快點……來把我弄壞……」帶著哭腔，龜梨看著忠義「就算和也昏倒也沒關係的……讓我射好不好？」  
忠義跟赤西互望了一眼，然後便把綁住龜梨的幼嫩的震蛋拆掉，赤西再幾下抽插，便發洩在龜梨的體內，而龜梨也終於可以射了。  
趴在床上，赤西還是不願意離開龜梨的體內，而是壓在他的背上，親吻他的臉頰「和也很乖喔。」  
臉頰紅紅的點頭，龜梨接著又被翻過身來。赤西才剛離開，忠義便把震蛋放到他的體內，隨後更加上自己的分身「那就第二回合開始囉∼」

待龜梨醒來的時候，已經不見忠義了，就只剩赤西待在他的旁邊「小仁……」推著赤西，就是要把他吵醒。  
被弄醒的赤西，一張開眼看到龜梨便是親親「和也早安喔。」抱著龜梨，赤西滿足的笑著。  
「討厭鬼……」用力的拍了一下赤西的手，之後更推開了他不讓他抱著自己「快跟我解釋昨晚是什麼一回事！？」生氣的看著赤西，但他這模樣一點也不令人覺得可怕。  
赤西扁著嘴「因為我看和也最近常常都一副欲求不滿的樣子嘛……所以才找大倉君一起來玩喔。」真不知道赤西是真心為了龜梨，還是因為自己想玩而已「但沒關係喔，我還是一樣愛和也的。」  
聽到赤西的說話，龜梨的臉紅得像是熟透的番茄似的「笨蛋……」

赤西仁，你說謊的技巧好像又提升了一級？

「喂，下次要不要來大阪玩？」忠義夾著電話，打開了冰箱的門，拿了凍飲出來喝「我可以把小亮帶來喔。」  
聽到忠義的說話很高興，赤西當然立即答應電話另一頭的『好兄弟』的說話「那我下次的假日就來大阪玩囉？」  
反正……沒有哪一個攻是不好色的


End file.
